jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
A brief list of all known characters in the Haunted Majora's Mask ARG. The list is incomplete but growing. Initial Characters 'Jadusable' Sophomore in college. He is the third documented owner (The first two being Ben and the Old Man) of the featured Majora's Mask cartridge and has uploaded his findings as text documents and videos. His current status and whereabouts are unknown. 'BEN' An entity possessing Jadusable's Majora's Mask cartridge. Shown to be malevolent. It is unknown whether or not he originated from the human Ben or if he was the Ben hosting the fourth day countdown during the first cycle. Ben is capable of possessing electronic devices, and was transferred to Jadusable's computer during the video capture for the YouTube videos. "He" now appears to have propagated himself online across the internet. The Old Man An old man described to be blind in one eye, who gave the featured Majora's Mask cartridge to Jadusable. What seemed like immediately afterwards, he moved away to an undisclosed location. He is said to have had no wife or children, adopted or otherwise. Though it seemed the old man was of no more inportance, in Jad's notes, he recalls seeing the old man outside his window, staring up at his room. In his 4chan Interview, OOC Jad said that prior to the game's first pause the Old Man was supposed to come back into play (which is why Jadusable saw him outside his window). It's unclear if he'll play any importance now, though. [[Tyler|'Tyler']] A friend of Jadusable's who supposedly went with him when he went to revisit the The Old Man. He is only mentioned in TheTruth.rtf. He was an afterthought until an account of him was found on the Within Hubris forum. Future importance is unclear at this point. [[The Father|'The Father']] A mysterious figure referenced frequently by the Moon Children and Rosa and represented by the Happy Mask Salesman in the Majora's Mask game. Very little is known about him. Contrary to popular belief, it has never been confirmed that The Old Man and The Father are connected. Moon Child Cult Members: [[Rosa|'Rosa']] Ifrit's sister. Referenced via video game avatar in Vampire Bloodlines and tagged in the day four.wmv video by Jadusable. Gave allusions to the game's current events. She regrets not being able to save someone. (Due to her established knowledge of future events and her relation to Ifrit, it's likely that she's the one that could have saved Ifrit.) Has an account on the Within Hubris forums. 'Alex' Went missing after the "blackout." At the end of the first cycle, he returned and played the Song of Time to reset the game. Ifrit referred to him as "their strongest warrior". Has an account on the Within Hubris forums. 'Ben (Human) ' Cult member possibly subject to a botched ascension via forced drowning by other members. (It is unknown whether murder is included in proper ritual proceedings.) 'Mr D'. Unknown. He is said to be "watching." Mentioned by Duskworld in a post on the Moon Children's website. Many fans believe Mr. D to be the leader/creator of the Moon Cult. Possibly a pseudonym for Drowned, see below. 'Drowned' Unknown who this really is. His avatar had a rollover that would change into the Elegy of Emptiness statue. His account was removed a few hours before the end of the third day of the first cycle. Also the name of one of Jadusable's videos (DROWNED.wmv). (avatar source) 'Ifrit' Real name listed as Rodney R. He is one of the mods of the cult's site and goes by the name Matt HUBRIS on his email account. OOC Jad has confirmed that Rodney R. was a fake name that Matt was using to "cover his own ass". The question of why he needed to use a fake name is still unanswered. There is an account on Within Hubris with the name Hubris; it is assumed to be Ifrit's account. 'The Darkside/Duskside23 or Darkworld/Duskworld23' Another site mod; real name given as Spencer L. Has an account on the Within Hubris forums. [[Chris|'Nekko']] Another mod. His real name is Christopher. He was said to have sucessfully ascended as of the second day of the first cycle. Has an account on the Within Hubris forums. 'Kelbris' A forerunner prophet of the Moon Children cult. Died via electrocution. (avatar source) Has an account on the Within Hubris forums. 'Insidiae' Mentioned as "Rem" by Duskworld. Real name is Kevin F. His mod name is Latin for treachery. (Others: ambush, plot, and conspiracy.) Possible Judas figure? Ryukaki arc Characters: Ryukaki Real name is Kayd Hendricks. A keyed cipher in File 59 (written by Ifrit) reading "KAYD HENDRICKS YOU ARE IN DANGER" brought him into the game. He was at first dismissive of his role but quickly noticed strange things were happening. He found out crucial info about BEN before disappearing. 'Quia' Ryukaki's girlfriend. Players would often communicate with her to learn information on Ryukaki. 'Thomas' A friend of Ryukaki's mentioned in theconnections.wmv video. Probably not important, but he was the only person's name mentioned in any of the videos and appeared to know about Ryukaki's connection to the game by the way he spoke to him. Possibly the one who uploaded the first text from Ryukaki's mediafire account, judging from what he says to Thomas in theconnections.wmv about "letting the upload run". Mighty useful. Make no mistake, I aprepcatie it. Mighty useful. Make no mistake, I aprepcatie it. Category:cha